1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hoisting station for a rail-track piece of a rail installation, where the rail-track piece is guided with a hoisting carriage at hoisting columns and is supported and driven with a motor via two parallel pulling members, which are guided around the upper and lower deflection pulleys and which are connected as endless pulling members with the hoisting carriage via a rocker.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such a hoisting station is taught in the German patent application Laid Open DE-OS 36 06 070. There, the rocker causes, in case of an inclined position based on impermissible chain extension or a chain breakage, the switching off of the motor. The motor has to be dimensioned and equipped to handle a full use load for lifting and lowering of the hoisting carriage. Thereby, on the one hand, a large lifting power is required and, on the other hand, the brake is very much used and worn during lowering of the load. In case of an unexpected but not completely excludable damage situation, a drop brake has to be available in order to prevent a precipitous falling.